Conventional yield management models lack an enhanced degree of visibility that oftentimes prevents companies, individuals, entities, and the like (e.g., users or customers of particular systems and such models) from efficiently and effectively making decisions concerning disposition routes for recovered assets and/or commodity items. Where such decisions are either unmonitored or monitored with only a minimal degree of visibility, recovery rates and thus yields upon disposal of recovered assets or commodity items (e.g., recycling, refurbishment, resale, or the like of the same) may suffer or remain less than optimal. Thus, a need exists for an integrated platform that consolidates all facets of the disposal and disposition process for recovered assets and commodity items, so as to improve the efficiency and accuracy thereof, in particular with respect to maximizing end-result yield and/or recovery rates. A need further exists for an associated tool for comparing results against market norms or trends and/or mapping the same against simulation models or tools for futuristic projections, thus facilitating proactive yield management versus reactive yield management efforts.